


Midnight

by P_Artsypants



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Broken Spell, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the clock strikes twelve, the spell will be broken," the fairy godmother had warned. A retelling of the story, when Cinderella doesn't escape the ball in time. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Her heart pounded in her chest in excitement as she bounced lightly in the heavenly cushioned seat. Her recherché coach glided magnificently over hills and roads. Cinderella was on her way to the ball. THE ball. She had be ecstatic when she heard her step mother utter the magic words; 'every eligible maiden'. She was eligible, was she not? The only thing keeping her from settling down was her wretched so-called family. But now, it didn't matter one way or another. Tonight, she would forget her woes, her past, her non-existent title. Tonight, she was just Cinderella, until midnight of course. That nagging thought of time stuck in the back of her mind as the carriage drove on. Would she be able to enjoy the night, knowing there was a limit?  
She had left the house a little after eight, she supposed. So that allowed for four hours worth of merriment. One other doubt worried her though; what if her family recognized her? Wouldn't they be surprised! Cinderella could think of nothing negative when she imagined her step mother's shocked face. She giggled to herself, oh how fun this night would be!  
The carriage came to a halt outside of the prodigious castle, alight in the night. Bruno helped her out of the pumpkin coach like a gentleman. They drove a distance away as she began to climb the immense staircase. Cinderella could feel the weighted and calculated glances of the guards as she walked.  
She stepped into the grand entrance and her breath was stripped away. Nothing but elegant, Baroque architecture from floor to high ceilings. The floors were a polished marble that rang with a clear ping with each tap of her delicate glass slippers. She made her way to the grandeur staircase where more guards stood watch. She was slightly frightened, being the only woman in such a large room. She stopped, and addressed one of the men in uniform. "I am at the right place for the ball, correct? I have not missed it?"  
The guard graced her with the faintest of smiles.  
"No, mademoiselle. You are only late for introductions, continue straight up these stairs. The ballroom doors are open."  
She curtsied. "I thank you." With a new resolve, she took the stairs more quickly. When close to the top, she could really hear how extensively sound carried in the room. One guard whispered to the other, "I think she's the prettiest one all night."  
The other responded, "gorgeous. I wish I was at this ball, I would have asked her for a dance!"  
Cinderella smiled brightly, almost wanting to thank them for the compliment, but she didn't, since she wasn't supposed to hear it after all. She just giggled girlishly and moved on to the ballroom.  
The maid gaped as she stepped into the extravagant room. Large tapestries hung from the walls, ornately embroidered with gilded designs and patterns. The high ceiling peaked at the aureate chandelier that illuminated the vast room with hundreds of flickering flames. Then there were the people, all dress with panache. The crowd was thick, but didn't even begin to fill the room.  
Before she could take in more of the scenery, a young man approached her and took her hand. He bowed courteously. She matched him with a shy curtsy.  
"Would the lovely lady care for a dance?" He asked with a smooth tongue. His chocolate eyes bore into her, pleading her to say yes. And was she to deny this devilishly handsome stranger?  
"I would love to." She blushed.  
He held out his arm and escorted her to the middle of the floor. Almost immediately, music sprang up and the lights dimmed to a more romantic ambiance. She swayed delicately in his arms as her flickering skirts swept across the floor like stars. It seemed like they were the only two dancing, but she didn't care. She was in a world of her own. She was so content with him, his strong hand pressed against her side. He smiled at her, a look on his face of reverence.  
"You're quite the dancer," he commented. "Very light on your feet. And your beauty…why, I've never seen the likes of it before."  
"You aren't so bad yourself, stranger."  
He laughed. "And a personality. That's hard to find this day and age, my dear."  
"Then I should thank you and believe myself to be lucky."  
"What is your name? I apologize for never asking."  
"Would it not be more fun to keep it a secret?" she grinned.  
"Care to dance outside? The gardens are beautiful, and it's such a lovely night."  
"Sounds heavenly, lead the way, sir." Their waltz never ceased as they slowly made their way to the open patio.  
To replace the music that was now muffled by the heavy curtain, the couple hummed a simple tune together, never knowing the melody, but being on the same note every single time. Cinderella could not fight the smile on her delicate cheeks. The evening was so perfect, he was perfect, so handsome and divine. She would have loved to stare at his face for years to come.  
"You look just like a princess. You would fit right in here." The young man smiled.  
"But I am no princess," she blushed. "Nothing of the sort. This place seems so foreign and gallant for the likes of me."  
"Then tell me, my dear, where do you see yourself?"  
She considered for a moment. "I think…a lush hillside somewhere. Flourishing with wild flowers of every color imaginable. The sun shining bright and warm, but the wind blowing gently, to stay refreshed. That's where I think I belong."  
"I do believe that does suit you better that this gaudy palace."  
"Oh, please don't get me wrong…I love it here, I would love to stay."  
The man smiled at her confession.  
"What about you?" She asked this time, "Where do you see yourself?"  
"If you are on a hillside, I would say…on a mountain. When the sun is just setting. Instead of flowers at my feet, the sky would be alight with hues. Clouds accenting the luminous rays of every color in the spectrum."  
"Oh…" she swooned, "That sounds positively majestic."  
"It is," he assured. "I just today returned from Switzerland, and they have the most incredible mountains you could fathom."  
"I wish I could, I have never seen mountains before." She admitted.  
"Then you should come with me the next time I go." He spoke determined.  
"Thank you for the kind offer."  
Their dance ended and they flitted over to the fountain, hand in hand. Cinderella briefly touched the surface, just to remind herself that this was not a dream.  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date." The gentleman recited.  
"Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimmed; And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance or nature's changing course untrimmed." Cinderella interpolated.  
He continued. "But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou owes; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest:"  
"So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, So long lives this and this gives life to thee." They finished together.  
"A shakespearean girl, I see." he grinned.  
"Oh, a touch." She remarked. "I don't have much time for reading, as much as I would love to, but I try my best to memorize sonnets and poems. My father always said that intelligence was the greatest present man could give himself."  
"Your father is a very wise man. I would love to shake his hand one day."  
She said nothing, fearing to ruin the moment.  
"There are so many young women this day and age that would rather needle work and gossip then learn."  
She nodded her head, "squandering precious time."  
"Well," he acknowledged, "there is a slight problem in you being a learned child."  
She tilted her head in a gesture for him to continue.  
He simpered. "You will know I am not actually poetic, but instead borrowing words from another."  
She chuckled. "I think true cleverness is the ability to utilize the knowledge one has when the opportunity arises. Not necessarily to come up with sonnets on the spot."  
"Oh, my dear girl, how truly relieved I am to hear you say that!"  
Some how, they had ended up on a quaint bridge looking over a creek. Cinderella looked shyly up to her partner. A light pink dusted her cheeks. In response, his eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he was utterly floored by her. She met his eyes.  
"Your eyes reflect the stars as the water below." He whispered.  
"Those were your own words." She smiled tenderly.  
"And I have no idea from whence they came." he admitted. He sheepishly cleared his throat. "Do you wish to rest for a moment? I know a lovely spot where we can sit."  
"Alright." She held out her arm and allowed him to escort her. They walked in silence, simply enjoying each others presence. Cinderella was also in a daze from all the splendor that surrounded her.  
The young man stopped at a staircase not to far from the ballroom. A single sconce lit the trailing balustrade upon which they sat. From inside the palace, the couple could here faint music playing once again. The girl closed her eyes for a moment, content.  
She returned to the moment when he daintily took her hands.  
"Tell me, my dear, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" She recited. "If love this is, then I pray I am not dreaming."  
He leaned in close, so that his breath fanned across her lips. "Be this a dream, and I would never wish to wake." His eyes closed.  
Her own lids drooped as she neared him, the warmth of his skin radiating, tempting her closer and closer.  
But something in her mind made her flick her glance one last time to the clock not so far away. She halted immediately, the clock would strike twelve at any second.  
She pulled away, "Oh my goodness!"  
The young man looked slightly put off that his kiss had been dissolved, but he still spoke in a tender tone. "What's the matter?"  
"It's midnight." She stood.  
"Yes," He reached for her. "So it is…"  
"Goodbye!" She turned to leave, but he grasped her wrist.  
"No, no, wait! You can't go, it's only-"  
"Oh I must!" She tried to pull away. "Please, please I must!"  
He pulled her back and took her other hand. "But why?" He asked confused.  
"Oh, I…I-I…well, the prince!" she lied, "I haven't met the prince!"  
"The prince? But didn't you know…?"  
The deep dong of the clock interrupted him. She had until the twelfth stroke before the spell broke.  
She took the momentary distraction to detach from his arms. "Goodbye!"  
"Wait, come back." He almost had a laughter in his voice, finding the whole situation ironic. When she showed no signs of halting, he began to panic. "Oh please come back!"  
Cinderella turned back for a moment, but the clock struck again.  
"I don't even know your name, how will I find you?!" He called. "Wait! please wait!"  
Dong.  
The frantic girl burst through the curtains to the patio and rushed past the Grand Duke. Ever the polite child, she waved. "Goodbye!"  
Dong.  
He waved back for a moment, and then remembered what was going on. "Wait! Young lady!"  
The boy burst through the tapestry not a moment later. "Wait! Wait!" He cried. Before he could follow after, the maidens in the ballroom stopped him with questions.  
Dong.  
Cinderella hurried, the Grand Duke hot on her trail. The glass slippers and the length of her dress made it difficult to run, but she pressed on.  
Dong.  
"Stop her! Stop that girl!" The Duke yelled passed her.  
To Cinderella's horror, the guards drew their weapons against her. She stopped her run immediately. "Please, let me go! I'm going to be late!"  
"Hold on just a minute." The guard raised his hand.

Dong.  
She looked up at the clock in fright. "But in a minute, it will be too late! Please I beg you!" She tried to push her way through the brigade, but they held fast. Instead, they grabbed her arms and held her still.  
"Now, calm down. The Duke wants you to stay, it shouldn't take long."  
Dong.  
The girl was on the verge of panic as the Grand Duke came up to her, panting. "Young lady, you sure can run! Now, just a moment. The Prince will be here in a moment. We'll get your name and household, and then you can leave."  
Dong.  
"Oh, it's not important!" She tried to make excuses. "I don't need to see the prince. It's alright, please just let me go!"  
"Not important?!" He was appalled, and then curious. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"I'm going to be late! I have to be gone by the stroke of twelve!"  
"Oh, we can escort you home and explain if need be, no reason to worry."  
Dong.  
"No, you don't understand! I have to go! Please! I beg of you!"  
Dong.  
The young man hurried down the steps with relief all over his face. "Oh good, you haven't left. I was so afraid I would never see you again." He sighed. "I just want to know your name…" He said kindly.  
"My name is-…"  
Dong. The final strike echoed down the lobby.  
"Oh no…" She raised her hands to watch as her silken gloves disintegrated. Her blonde hair unraveled and fell freely, limp and mussed. Her beautiful dress dissolved slowly, the fabulous white cloth reduced to the pink rags she had before. Finally, her perfect glass slippers melted back into the little worn pumps. No she looked so foreign, so strange. She glanced among the faces of those who had witnessed her transformation. She saw shock, dread, pity, and disbelief. "I-I…" She began, but the tears rolling down her cheeks prevented anything else from being spoken. In dread and embarrassment, Cinderella hid her sobbing face in her hands. "I was so close…" She whispered to herself.  
From atop the stairs, a crowd had gathered to witness what all the ruckus was. Thankfully, they had not seen was had transposed, only that the beautiful maiden was gone, and the guards had apprehended a peasant girl.  
Lady Tramaine looked utterly terrified as she saw her step daughter. "Cinderella!" She squawked.  
Cinderella looked with tearful eyes as her step family drudged down the stairs in anger. Now, she wouldn't mind waking up, this all seemed like a nightmare.  
"You know this young lady?" The Grand Duke addressed the step mother.  
"Of course I do! She's my scullery maid!" Cinderella's heart sunk as her true form was revealed, she wasn't even honored with the title 'step daughter.' "I'm so sorry for this, your majesty." She apologized.  
Cinderella's eyes widened as she looked at her date for the evening. He had been the prince the whole time?! Now she felt utterly defeated.  
"What's wrong with you child?! You decided to come dressed like that anyways?! Serves you right to be humiliated like this!"  
Drizella wormed her way in front of her step sister. "What are ya; stupid or something?" She slapped her.  
The Prince gasped, but couldn't speak from the pure shock he was enduring.  
"Answer the question! Are you stupid?!"  
The girl sighed sadly, "Yes…I am stupid."  
The Grand Duke cleared his throat. "Well…-" he began.  
"Don't worry your grace," the stepmother interrupted. "This dense child will be dealt with extensively we we get home. Anastasia, Drizella, come along." The mother began to walk away, but stopped.  
"You came here on your own, you can get back home on your own!" She told the maid. Then she and her daughters angrily left.  
Cinderella didn't have the heart to look at the prince. She only breathed staggering breaths as she tried to control her tears.  
"Let her go." The Prince was torn up inside, but still spoke crisply. "She's endured too much for tonight."  
The guards released her arms gently, and tried to console her with small pats to her back. Shyly, she tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to leave. But she turned slightly back to him and spoke softly.  
"I'm sorry for deceiving you, your majesty. But, I thank you for most wonderful evening."  
Finally, the royal was able to find his voice. "No, don't be sorry…I…your welcome." Was  
all he could say.  
"Goodnight, sire." She curtsied finally.  
"G-goodnight…Cinderella."  
The young girl walked solemnly down the stairs, meeting her friends at the bottom. She mounted her horse and rode away, albeit slowly.  
"Sire," the Grand Duke addressed the Prince. "Are you just going to let her go? You could still stop her you know." He was close to begging since he didn't want to get in trouble with the king. "Please?"  
The Prince was lost in thought. "That older woman, what was her name?"  
"I believe that was the Lady E. Tramaine."  
"Do you know the address?"  
"No, but we can find it, I'm sure…"  
"First thing in the morning, Ramses, I'm going to rescue her."  
"But sire, what do I tell your father?!"  
The Prince turned and went back up into the castle. "Tell him…that if he wants me to get married so badly, he's got to allow me to be with this…scullery maid. And tell him, she went home for the night, but she will be my bride tomorrow."  
The Grand Duke gulped. "Yes sir." He wasn't quite sure how the king would take it. Regardless, the man looked to the girl trotting off into the night, and his heart hurt for her. He hoped the King would not object.  
Ramses stood, knees shaking in front of the king's chamber. "Oh dear," he fretted. "Just tell him, after all, it's what he wanted to hear, wasn't it? But she was a servant! Who knew how the king would react?"  
"Sire-…" he opened the door.  
"SO! He's proposed already, hmm?" The king jumped out of bed, elated. "Who is she? Where is she from?"  
"I-I…Her name is Cinderella…"  
"Cinderella…" The king sighed. "A beautiful name for a daughter in law, and mother of my grand children! What house is she from? I bet she's from a neighboring kingdom, a prestigious home, am I right?"  
"Sire…" The Grand Duke gulped. "She's a scullery maid."  
"Odd house name, I don't think I've ever…SHE'S WHAT!?"  
"A servant, yes." The Duke closed his eyes to protect himself from the impending doom.  
"Oh..oh…oh…" The king lamented. "What to do now? The boy won't want to marry anyone after this." He shook his head.  
"B-b-b-but sire…" The Duke raised. "He loves her, he intends to marry her!"  
"What? What did you say?"  
"He told me that he will retrieve her in the morning, and then marry her."  
"He said that, did he! Well then, prepare for the ceremony! Get flowers, send out invitations!"  
"B-b-but, what about her being a maid?"  
"A what? oh, right. Well, who am I to stop two lovers? If he's going to marry her, then so be it. We'll get her some help on etiquette, and whatever else she'll need."  
"Oh sire, you're boy will be so happy to hear this!"  
"Knowing him, he would have married her no matter what I said."  
The next morning, the royal coach pulled up to the Tramaine household. The Prince was quick to the door, but was held back by the King.  
The herald played his horn. "Open in the name of King Henry the IX!"  
Lady Tramaine opened the door, surprised and a little confused. "Your Majesties!" She humbly bowed.  
The king spoke up. "It has come to our attention that you have a maid working for you, by name: Cinderella."  
The stepmother narrowed her eyes. "Yes…but I'm afraid she is currently absent."  
The Prince frowned. "Let me remind you madame, that lying to royalty is a capital offense and you can receive prison time. Now, would you like to re-think your answer?"  
She swallowed hard, the called over her shoulder. "Cinderella!"  
The was no answer.  
"CINDERELLA!" She shrieked.  
"What's all the commotion?" Drizella asked coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah, what's all the hubbub?" Anastasia parroted. Then her eyes landed on the royals. "Oh! Your Majesties!" She gave a low and ungraceful bow. Her sister followed suit.  
The Prince nodded to them, respectfully, but sarcastically.  
"Oh, where is that girl?!" The stepmother threw up her hands. "CINDERELLA!"  
"Here I am, I'm here!" She hurried from the kitchen. She lowered her head, her broom still in her hand. "Forgive me, I was sweeping outside, and I didn't hear you."  
"Wait," Drizella interrupted. "You're here for her?!" She was astonished.  
Cinderella looked up to see the King and Prince. Mortified, her charcoal covered face blushed hotly. "Oh please your highness! I didn't mean anything malice last night, honest! I was only trying to enjoy myself for one night. I didn't even know you were the Prince. Oh, I am so sorry!" She bowed low.  
The Prince smiled as he stepped towards her. She thought she was in trouble? "What made me love thee? let that persuade thee, there's something extraordinary in thee. I cannot: but I love thee; none but thee; and thou deservest it." He reposed.  
She raised back to meet his smiling face. "What…?"  
"I fell in love with you last night, Cinderella. I've come to end your days of work." He got down on one knee. "Please say you'll marry me, and be my queen."  
She was absolutely floored. "Y-Yes! I will!"  
"Oh, thank you!" He stood and opened is arms. She threw her own around his neck and held him tightly. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Diamond drops ran streaks on her cheeks, but she just kissed his cheek in reply. "My dream finally came true."


End file.
